


Rain

by jumpStart (ouija)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bunbert, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Nyander, Thunder and Lightning, What am I doing, qts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouija/pseuds/jumpStart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave didn’t like the rain. The light (or lack thereof in most cases), the noise, the <i>water</i>. He despised it with a burning passion so hot it could make breakfast for a week and a half. It made him cranky and frustrating to be around because all he ever did while it rained was bitch about it. Unless it was a thunderstorm, then he decided to whine and hide under tables. Or John. Either worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> so for 4/13 i sacrificed my sleeping time to write something. Hey look, it's 6 a.m. i hope you guys like this because it took a couple hours actually. Gonna go pass out now.

Dave didn’t like the rain. The light (or lack thereof in most cases), the noise, the _water_. He despised it with a burning passion so hot it could make breakfast for a week and a half. It made him cranky and frustrating to be around because all he ever did while it rained was bitch about it. Unless it was a thunderstorm, then he decided to whine and hide under tables. Or John. Either worked. 

John, however, adored the rain. He loved the atmosphere it gave off. Y’know, the one where all you want to do all day is cuddle up with someone and watch a couple of sweet flicks until the rain stops or you both fall asleep? That was one of his personal favourites, mostly for the fact that when he scratched that one _special_ spot right behind Dave’s ear, the one that made him purr like a massage chair, it was pretty much one of the best lullabies a bun-boy could wish for. He also appreciated the smell and sound. The sweet pitter-patter on the roof, and the scent of fresh water. It was a tranquil thought and that’s why he enjoyed it. And even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, John savoured the thought that his best bro friend was really ticked off that everyone didn’t hold a grudge against the rain like he did.

It was cute.

Cute the way Dave’s tail flicked irritably as he glared out the window, silently trying to will the dark, stirring clouds away with his eyes.

“Dave.”

“...”

“Dave I can’t read your mind. What’s up?” John’s long ears twitch as he twirls the ends around as if he had ponytails, letting his eyes wander in the cat’s general direction. Wow, he looked pretty mad.

“You know what’s up. I’m not gonna fuckin’ deal with your: ‘oh dave i have no idea what youre talkin’ ‘bout please take mercy on my sweet bunny soul and tell me all your deepest secrets and desires so i can sell them to satan for grass’.” The feline’s ears moved in a more erratic fashion, a reckless dance that showed his true emotions. He was nervous.

“Dave, I don’t even eat grass you douche! Stop acting like a girl on her period and calm down for once. The rain isn’t going to bite you, you know.”

Then a clap of thunder, an embarrassing yowl, and a certain someone was sitting in John’s lap, clinging to his shirt and panting.

“Dude, you’re such a pussy. Get it? Pussy? Yeah, no. But I’m serious, you need to man up, Dave.” The ebony haired teen chuckles and rolls his eyes at the frightened cat on his lap. Dave was an absolute mess, albeit a lovable one.

“Shut the fuck up. You actually like... all of this, so that shouldn’t get to count. ”

“All of what?” Eyebrows wiggle before a hand connects to the skin near John’s right temple. “Jesus, Dave, you know I’m fucking with you man, stop taking everything too personally.”

“Whatever.” Platinum blonde ears plaster themselves to hair of the same colour as sallow lips press themselves against a darker pair. Gosh, he was so nervous and all he wanted right now was sercurity. And maybe some food. But mostly security. Yeah.

When the two detach themselves from each other’s faces, John is the first to speak.

“Hey, why don’t you just say you want to cuddle or something? You could pull it as irony or whatever dumb excuses you use to cover stuff like that if it makes you feel better, because I’m okay with it. I just don’t like hearing you complain and then jump on me out of nowhere. Trust me, it makes me more scared than you are from the thunder.”

“Fuck you! I’m not scared of thunder I just... oh noooo, you caught me red handed! Yes, my petite form shakes with the most intense of shudders upon the thought of such horrors, oh woe is me, Egbert’s found out my dirty little secret.” He covers up the rest with a sarcastic little scene, not bothering to explain why he so suddenly started to cling to John as the sky and everything around was absorbed in a brief tremor once more.

“Uh huh. Just go to sleep, Dave.” That one special spot behind Dave’s is continually assaulted until they both drift into their own sweet, little dreams, leaving the rain outside for the real world to handle as they reached for the saccharine sun within instead. Cuddling, by far, was the best way to avoid the rain.


End file.
